Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Affiliated Wikis/Dead wiki invitation
The following invitation will be sent out to wikis that have not had any edits for at least two months. When sending the invitation, edit this page so that you can copy the code and then cancel out of the edit. I see that you have a wiki about the show Phineas and Ferb, but no changes have been made in *********** months, which is when the wiki was created. I am an administrator on another wiki about the same show, located here. Since nothing has been done in quite a while, I thought I'd take a moment to recommend that you consider redirecting your wiki to ours or to the Fanon (Fan Fiction) Wiki. I know that once you return, you may be looking forward to building a wiki of your own, but you will be duplicating a lot of what has already done. In addition, there are some other factors that you may not be aware of: :* Both wikis are placed high on search engines, currently in the top 5 search results on the major search engines like Google, Yahoo, Lycos and AltaVista. It will take time for you to build up an audience, especially if you wiki isn't active, and until that happens, visitors may not find your site as easily. :* You will need to find some unique aspect about Phineas and Ferb to concentrate on. This will make your wiki distinct from all the other P&F wikis, including both of ours. Without it, people may not have incentive to visit your wiki. :* We have a group of people who make edits on a regular basis, and some contribute every day. :* We currently have several administrators and about six other members with the ability to correct a series of problems when they occur. :* We have implemented a system where each edit can be marked as having been checked so that we ensure bad edits are not being slipped in. :* We are in the process of creating "sister wikis" in other languages around the world, so that visitors in other countries can learn about Phineas and Ferb in their own language instead of just English. :* We have extensive help files, some pretty active Blogs and Forums, and a newsletter that comes out every two weeks. :* As your wiki grows, you will have to start dealing with vandals, spammers, pranksters, people that want to spread pornography, and the like. Fixing those problems and tracking problem users as they move from one computer to another will take time away from building your wiki, especially if you're the only administrator. As you can see, there are quite a few benefits to joining one of our wikis. Another benefit is that you could spend your time improving what has already been made instead of creating everything from scratch on a separate site. Now, I do have to tell you about one drawback. If you join your site with one of our wikis, you would not be an administrator. You would retain your admin rights on your current wiki, but you would not automatically become an admin on the new wiki. However, you could be eligible to become an admin at a later time. As both wikis grows, they occasionally add more admins and users with advanced rights to handle the workload. Hopefully, being part of a larger wiki is more desirable than remaining on your own. But if you decide to stay independent, we will respect that. In return, we would ask you to respect us by not using any of our articles, logos, color schemes, skins, etc. If you should choose to join our wiki, we will work with you to incorporate any existing articles on your wiki into ours, and we will help you with setting your site to redirect to ours. If you do not have any plans to continue editing your wiki, please let us know so that we can formally adopt your wiki. Take some time to think this over, then let me know what you decide. If there are things you don't like about either wiki, we would be willing to discuss matters before you make your final decision. ::RRabbit42, administrator of the ''Phineas and Ferb'' Wiki. Affiliated Wikis